Delphine
☾ ''"The stars watch my every move, but the moon still knows all of my secrets." ''✵ History As a child, Delphine was never subject to the formalities of a normal Drow society. Instead, she remained towards the surface; lost to the structured world of a covenant Drow citadel hidden underground. Delphine's family left their coven before she was born, as they were carriers of an unnatural curse. Within her family's bloodline existed a monstrous trait, those afflicted became slaves to the moon and the mystical beasts that embodied them. Although the lycanthrope gene had existed in its dormant state for many years, it was nearing the time that offspring would start showing signs of the curse. Delphine's family new that a Drow afflicted by such a blight would not survive long within the citadel. Becoming outcasts, Delphine's parents fled the comforts of their buried home gave birth under the stars. Delphine's parents had to quickly adjust their lifestyles to accommodate both Delphine and their new way of living. They shielded themselves from the harshities of day, and only left their dreary home when the moon was at its peak. The affectionate duo taught Delphine how to protect herself and commune with darkness in times of need. These lessons easily became a reality for Delphine as her parents did not return after a night of scavenging for food and supplies. The fate of Delphine's parents is unknown, as their whereabouts became untraceable when the sun rose. Forced to live on her own, Delphine used what she had learned to survive. She kept herself on a short leash and only found comfort whilst traveling beneath the stars, and basking in the moonlight. --- It wasn't until Delphine was of maturity that she began experiencing the intensities of her monstrous curse. In the beginning, she experienced small changes...discoloration of her eyes as the moon phased each day. Eventually her transformation became brutal and painful as her humanoid form was morphed into a hybrid abomination of what was and what would be. Horns implanted in her skull since birth began to grow and form in an excruciating mutation as the magical beast, a unicorn...forced its way out. Stuck in a hybrid state, Delphine struggles to reject the entirety of her monstrous form and remains a servant to the moon. Delphine utilized this deep connection to the heavens to train herself to be a vessel of divinity. She has spent most of her life studying the stars, constellations, and the moon in hopes to further explain the creature she has become. --- Currently, Delphine resides in Sheng; a short distance from the Kingdom of Prospero. She has continued to keep herself sheltered from all means of life, only venturing out at night to commune with her lunar ties. Physical Description Delphine is a tall and slender women yielding elf-like characteristics. Although she's crafted in such elegance, her physicality seems to be a darker reflection of the Elven kind. Her skin is a soft lavender shade, decorated in mystical tattoos engraved by her own delicate hands. Her bladed ears are paraded with small jewel earrings carved out of natural materials to reflect objects found among the stars. Upon her face are milky eyes that represent the same color of branding outlined on her silhouette. Her plump lips are a deep violet hue that appear to be vibrant in coloration. Sprouting from her forehead is a sizable horn masked in a purple gradient, followed by two smaller horns sprouting on either side of her head. Atop Delphine's head is silky white hair that is typically worn in a well kept ponytail or braid due to its extreme length. Delphine wears a darkened violet dress that tightly clings to her feminine figure. Wrapped around her gentle hands are pieces of the same linen embroidered on her dress. Although Delphine is not skilled in melee combat, she carries with her a scythe. This jagged creation is similar in nature to horns in terms of coloration and makeup. Her scythe's fragile structure is engraved with various constellations outlining her connection to the heavens. Personality * Quiet * Well-Manered * Charismatic * Understading * Obedient * Whimsical Friends & Foes Friends * Delphine has had little to no social interaction, she hopes to find someone she can truthfully confide in as she becomes increasingly comfortable with the world around her. Foes * While Delphine currently has no enemies, she expects to meet a handful of unsavory individuals within her lifetime. Aspirations While others may see her as an abomination, Delphine seeks to learn more about her hidden ancestry and break free from the moon that binds her; in hopes to take control of her monstrous curse. Category:Inactive